


Soon

by AlexaDark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, its 2am and im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaDark/pseuds/AlexaDark
Summary: On the way to Hupperduke Yasha gets a small push in the right direction.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2 am so if this doesn't make sense... then oh well XD  
> I would love to say I would proofread it after I have slept but tbh that won't happen... XD

Yasha looked over the fields as they traveled to Hupperduke. In her opinion had the travel already been going for longer than normal. That or being in a cart with seven other other humans and creatures was finally getting to her. Or if she was honest with herself; being stuck with one monk was getting to her.  
She really wanted to talk to Beau. She really did but after their awkward conversations, she wouldn't want to make a fool out of herself again. I like grass and stuff... what the fuck was she thinking. Even though she wanted to tell the blue-eyed beauty the words would not leave her mouth.  
It was probably for the best she tried to convince herself. The Stormlord could also send her away whenever he wanted to. More personal relations to this group would only lead to heartbreak in the end. She shook the thoughts away. At least she still had Molly. They had been there for her since she joined the circus. Now they was her anchor and reason to why she had not left the when she had the change. They deserved better than a friend who would bolt at any second. She knew he had gotten used to her disappearings but that did not mean she was oblivious to the hurt she caused them every time.  
-  
As the third day went on they finally spotted the crossroad they had been waiting for.  
"There are three tents up ahead," Caleb said as they went closer. He put a hand on Beaus's should as he went stiff. Yasha was only half listening to his mumbling as they came closer. Her eyes wandered around the surroundings. She decided the landscape was way better than the swamp. Her mind quickly flashed with the memory of Beau lifeless under the arm of the troll before she came back to reality. Her eyes went over each of her companions. They had somehow managed to sneak into her heart without her knowing. Especially one. She shifted the weight of her sword. She needed to do something soon or she would go crazy.  
As soon as the cart stopped the Mighty Nein minus Caleb quickly jumped down and began exploring the tents. She gave a short last look over her shoulder before she headed towards the blue and white striped tent. As she came closer to the somewhat dirty tent the different colors of fruit began to pull in her curiosity. She had no idea what most of those was. She was so distracted by all the colors that she completely forgot why she was there until a voice said. "Excuse me? Can I interest you with any of the food?"  
She snapped and looked the way of the voice. The voice belonged to a middleaged human-looking woman dressed in middle-class brown cloth designed to stand the challenges the road life could give and a small fur shawl over her shoulders.   
"Yeah of course," She quickly scanned all the different unknown fruits. "I don't really know a lot about fruits, but do you have something that's very sweet and also something that's maybe on the more sour side?"  
She gave a bright but tired smile. "Yes of cause! We have all sort of fruit. These ones are called-" Her eyes wandered to the others in her group. Molly seemed to be making a deal at the white tent while Beau and Fjord seemed to find something interesting at the furs and leather tent.  
"-So would you like to buy any?" Her head looked back at the woman and she smiled a bit skeptical.  
"Yeah sure..." She looked at the different fruits the woman had picked up. "Can I get a few of each? I think my group would like to try some as well."  
"That should be no problem, my dear." Her smile seemed less tired at the purchase. "That should be five silver."  
Yasha quickly gave the woman the coins before taking the food.  
"Hey Yasha, what did you buy?" A voice came from the ground. She looked down to see the familiar face of Nott.  
"Oh hey, Nott." She shrug. "Just some fruits for the way. I'm sure I'm not the only one hungry at this point."  
"That nice of you," Nott said thoughtfully. "Do you want me to take them back to the cart?"  
The thought about it for a moment. She could just walk it back herself, but she also wanted to look at the other tents before they had to go. "Sure. Thanks, Nott."  
She gave the fruits to Nott and watched as she sprinted away on her small goblin feet fully knowing there probably would be fewer fruits before Nott even put them in the cart.  
-  
With fast steps, Yasha quickly made it to Molly, who surprisingly dismissed her when she asked if she could help them bear all the new stuff they bought.  
"I know you want to walk a bit more before having to get back." They clapped on her shoulder. "There really isn't good things in this tent-"  
"Hey!" Could be heard from the tent owner.  
"-no offense... but the others are looking at some furs and fun things in the green tent. Treat yourself a bit." They gave a wink with a cocky smile. "Or maybe treat a certain monk."  
She could not help but blush a bit by their comment. They always knew where to hit her soft spots. She took a deep breath and with his words and slow but steady steps, she made it over to the last tent. Even though Molly was right she was not ready or fit for a relationship right now and with a fierce soul like Beau's, she did not deserve less than that. Her heart pounding as she came closer and closer. She soundly breathed out as she could not see Beau or anyone of the others at the tent.  
Furs and leather cloth was neatly set up around the opening of the tent and Yasha could clearly see that these people knew what they were doing. She started by looking at the jewelry but found none to her taste in the lineup of wristbands, necklaces and so on. She turned to the furs. Black and various shades of brown seemed to be a theme as she looked them over.  
"Ahem." Sounded a voice. She looked away from the current fur she was inspecting. A human man look at her. She guessed he was the one who talked to her. "Can I help you? I can show you our furs, leathers and other fantastical stuff."  
She shook her head a bit. "No thank you. I think I'll pass."  
The man smiled. "That alright. If you have a question you are welcome to ask."  
Molly's words came rushing back to her. "Actually."  
The man turned to her again. "Yes?"  
"Do you know if a monk bought something from you?"  
He looked confused. "A monk?"  
"Yeah..." I am in some deep shit, she thought. "Yeah, a monk. She was wearing a blue vestment... she was with a green guy."  
He shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't know."  
"That okay." She said with a small smile. "You cant remember everyone."  
"Maybe..." He paused. "Taylor! Have you seen a girl with blue cloth and a green guy here?!"  
A woman came out from the back. "Yeah, they bought a wristband or something like that." She looked at Yasha. "Why?"  
"This lady asked what her monk friend had bought," The man explained.  
Yasha panicked inside. "Eh... just so I would not buy the same thing." Her statement came out more as a question than anything else. Why was everything harder when it had something to do with Beau?  
The woman's eyes began sparkling as she put two and two together. "Sure, darling." She smiled and laughed a bit. "They did not look at the furs much... your friend probably should have though. It is getting colder."  
"How did you-"  
"-Kids," She explained "I have enough experience to see when people have a crush."  
Yasha looked anywhere but the woman as she again began to blush. Her eyes set on the different brown furs but she shook her head in a sad movement. "I don't think you have the right furs," She did not even try to disagree with the woman. She had a strong feeling she would not win a verbal fight against her. "but thank you."  
Just as Yasha turned around the woman grabbed her arm. She gave a calm smile. "I think we have just what you need." Feeling oddly calm Yasha let the woman drag her a little over to the side. She watched as the woman reached for something she could not see. Her curiosity rose.  
Her eyes widened. In the woman's hand lie a beautiful white fur. She reached for it and as soon as she touched it all she felt was softness.  
"It is beautiful." She said. Her eyes never leaving the fur.  
The woman laughed. "It is a perfect size for a shawl and the color would fit nicely with the blue."  
"How much?" Slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself.  
"Ten gold" The woman replied, "but for young love... we can say eight."  
"Deal." Right at that moment, she didn't care about price. As she looked at the fur she knew it could show her intentions. This was not something people would give to anyone. This could be a promise. A promise of light and hope for a future. Something not only pretty but also useful... It would be perfect for Beau.  
She quickly gave the coins and afterward hide the new fur under her own shawl. She gave the biggest smile in a long time to the woman before she said her goodbye and turned around.  
Maybe she would not give the fur today... or tomorrow... but when she did Beau would at least know she had very strong feelings for her. And maybe... just maybe she would like her back.  
-  
She was the last to come back to the cart and Molly reached a hand out to help her back. They smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. They frowned a bit when they felt something that was softer than usual. They gave Yasha a confused look but she just gave a look back that they both knew. They would talk about it later.  
When the next look-out was Beau and Yashas, Yasha could not help but sneak small looks at Beau and think; Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... but soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should make a small 2nd part to this so if you want one be welcome to express it in the comments :)


End file.
